


Light Me Up (With the Spark of your Love)

by LondonFan



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, explicit - Freeform, gisduil, will maybe get a second part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonFan/pseuds/LondonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Guy of Gisborne is summoned before his King, the evening takes a completely different turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Me Up (With the Spark of your Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuwaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/gifts).



> Thanks to the darling yuuwaku I discovered this amazing couple, and I love it. This is my very first "proper" smut - meaning that I have finally, for the first time, used the word "cock" even though I have felt highly uncomfortable using it before. I have a sequel planned out, too. I hope you enjoy it and I do hope you will come to love this ship as much as I do! 
> 
> Elvish translations:  
> aran nin = my king  
> belegothar = warrior  
> Av-'osto = Don't be afraid  
> hîr vuin = my Lord  
> Gellon ned i galar i chent lîn ned i gladhol = I love to see your eyes shine when they laugh  
> Le fael = Thank you from my heart  
> meleth nîn = my beloved

 

 

Guy of Gisborne heard the soft lapping of water against stone before he turned around the corner, entering King Thranduil's private halls. The Elven-king was sitting in one of his springs, the cool water playing around his lean body, his long white hair floating gently on the soft waves made by Thranduil's movements as he took an elegant sip from his wine glass.

 

He did not look up as Guy entered, merely kept his eyes focused on the glass in his hand, long white fingers carefully wrapped around it. Guy was fascinated by the swirl of the blood-red liquid, by the sight of the King so exposed in front of him, seemingly not caring.

 

“You asked to see me, _aran nin_ ,” Guy said quietly, almost inaudible. But he knew elves had keen ears and rightly so, Thranduil stilled in his drinking and batted his lashes once, slowly, before looking up at Guy without turning his head.

 

“So I did,” he replied, his voice deep and raw. “I wish to hear today's reports.”

 

It was difficult for Guy to give an accurate report when this beautiful elf he desired so badly sat only inches away from him, naked hidden beneath the water. “We have managed to clear the eastern parts of the Forest of those doomed spiders. My troop fought well, we did not lose a single fighter.”

 

“I take it that no-one was hurt?” Thranduil inquired.

 

“Aye.”

 

Thranduil sighed, running a finger over the rim of his glass. “I am glad to hear that.” He stretched and shut his eyes as he did so, and Guy swallowed heavily.

 

Ever since he had been taken captive by the Elven Guard of Mirkwood all those years ago, Thranduil had caught his attention with his beauty and grace. Guy had been a rebel back then, escaping from Dale and on the run, hunted for his different political views. He had searched for shelter in Mirkwood, but he was discovered shortly after his arrival. Elves caught him and brought him before King Thranduil who did not like to have intruders in his realm. He was thus thrown into the dungeons, Thranduil willing to keep him there until the end of his days. However, one of his guards must have told the King that Guy had fought for his dear life – and very well at that. Only two days later he was summoned before the King and his council and asked if he was willing to serve in Thranduil's private guard because of his skills with bow and sword, under the condition of immediate execution should he not follow orders or try to escape. Guy had accepted of course – anything was better than rotting in the dungeons, and ever since, he had been rising higher and higher in rank, so high in fact that he sometimes served as Thranduil's body guard. And he would have liked to guard more than just his body, if he was quite frank. He was attracted to the elf, his beauty and his character – so like him in many ways, cold and calculating, but soft when needed, and it would be a lie had Guy denied a quicker heart beat or warm feelings for his King. But of course, he could never possibly act on them.

 

Watching him stretch transported Guy's thoughts into a fantasy of his, secret and hidden, and it was not until Thranduil spoke again that he was jolted out of his thoughts.

 

“Join me, Sir Guy,” Thranduil beckoned, inclining his head ever so slightly. “The water is most enjoyable tonight.”

 

Guy cleared his throat, feeling a flush creep up his cheeks and down his neck. “My Lord,” he managed to stammer, “I do not think it appropriate to disturb the King's private bath.”

 

Thranduil chuckled, a deep, throaty laugh. “You act shy, but I know you are not. I have seen you on the battlefield, I have seen you arguing with your superiors.” He tilted his head even further, his crystal blue orbs staring into Guy's. “You are a Man, Sir Guy, and the race of Men is brutal. There is hardly any modesty between them, be they King and page, or two likely peasants.” Thranduil angled his head back into an upright position, his gaze now even more intense. “I asked you to join me, and believe me, it is not an invitation I grant everyone. Choose wisely.”

 

Guy knew he had no other option but to climb into the spring with Thranduil. His past as a human rebel and prisoner under the King's watchful, stern reign had taught him that much. His hands hesitantly fumbled open the first buttons on his shirt, and Thranduil politely averted his gaze as he undressed fully and sank into the surprisingly cool water. After a hard day's work, the coldness soothed his aching muscles and he could not help but sigh in relief which got Thranduil's attention.

 

A smirk spread across the elf's beautiful features, a smirk that Guy couldn't quite place. Thranduil looked from Guy to his glass, then back at Guy again. “You seem terribly out of place, Guy,” he criticised, raising an eyebrow. “You do know that I don't tolerate distracted behaviour from captains of my guard.” Guy cleared his throat, wanting to apologise, but Thranduil cut him off by offering him his glass. “Try this wine,” he suggested. “It calms the nerves – and tastes most beautifully.”

 

Their fingers brushed as Guy took the glass and it sent a spark up his spine. He carefully took a small sip, fully aware of Thranduil's eyes on him. The wine did taste deliciously and Guy savoured every drop of it that fell on his tongue, engulfing his senses with warmth and a rich flavour that made all his worries ebb away.

 

“Let me look at you, _belegothar_ ,” Thranduil demanded after a while, his voice not allowing a word of disobedience, and Guy carefully set the class aside on the rim of the pool. He was unsure what to do next, uncertain of himself, because – wasn't this request even more inappropriate than the first? “Let me see your battle scars, your beauty and your strength. Let me see the worthiness, the reason that you occupy a rank amongst my soldiers.”

 

Thranduil got up slowly, almost cat-like, the water trailing down his lean body in small droplets. Guy forced himself to keep his eyes on Thranduil's, never allowing them to roam over the moving muscles beneath porcelain skin, over the graceful limbs, the surprisingly broad chest – and most of all not to that inviting spot where Thranduil's thighs met, where the water glistened in coarse hair so light it was almost invisible, where the surface of the spring's water washed over soft skin and hid what lay beneath.

 

Thranduil made his way over to where Guy was sitting and sank down next to him, eyes never leaving Guy's face. He extended a hand, still looking at him, and trailed it over Guy's jaw down to the hollow between his shoulder blades. Guy's eyes fluttered close at the gentle caress. He had dreamed about this so often, touched himself at the thought, shame washing over him afterwards. But now that it was happening he felt no shame and no remorse – only lust and want pulsed through his body.

 

The Elven-king's hand travelled down to Guy's chest and was joined by his other hand, running over the smooth planes, down to his stomach, circling his navel and trailing up again. Under Thranduil's touch, Guy shivered and squirmed. He had wanted to be touched by this elf so often and arousal spread through his whole body, pooling in his groin, his flesh responding eagerly to the caresses. As if Thranduil knew, he ran a finger over a sensitive spot on Guy's chest and Guy squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

  
“Stand up for me,” the King demanded and Guy did so with shaking legs. Thranduil rose with him. Even though Guy was very tall himself, the elf was still towering over him, his gaze ever fixed on Guy's eyes. Their lower bodies were hidden beneath the glittering surface of the water but Thranduil did not seem to care as he placed his hands on Guy's hips and pulled him flush against himself all of a sudden, and Guy gasped out at the sudden contact.

 

With his hands still around Guy's pelvic bones, Thranduil effortlessly lifted him up, and Guy was yet again reminded of the immense strength that was inherent in this graceful, slim elf. He often had watched him fight and admired him but to feel this power himself now was an entirely different thing. Thranduil carefully lowered him onto the rim of the pool, spreading Guy's legs a little so he could stand between them.

 

“I asked to look at you,” he growled, “and look at you I will. Stay still.” Thranduil took a step back, fingers digging comfortably into the flesh of Guy's thighs and yet the elf's gaze did not travel down his body. Instead, he seemed to search Guy's face for any sign of discomfort – ready to stop at any time.

 

Guy admired him for that, for the restraint and for the will to put his own desires aside for the comfort of someone else. As harsh as Thranduil might be, he did have a softer side to him, one that Guy had experienced several times now. But Thranduil did not need to worry – Guy was not in any state of discomfort. While he did not like being exposed and vulnerable, he did not feel at all like this at the moment. The soft winds blowing through the halls made his wet skin shiver and goosebumps rise, Thranduil's intense and hungry gaze made him excited and proud, and lust was still rushing through his veins. He _wanted_ the elf to look at him, devour him with his gaze, he had wanted that for a long time.

 

So all he did was lower his head a little, looking up at Thranduil through dark lashes, and allowing a seductive smirk to appear on his face as he leaned back comfortably, propped up on his arms. “Then please do, my Lord,” he invited him, confident the sight would please Thranduil. Guy knew what and who he was, and the tension between them was so thick he could almost taste it on his lips and his tongue, and he knew that Thranduil wanted him just as he wanted Thranduil.

 

Thranduil's eyes widened at Guy's confident speech, but he was evidently pleased as he finally let his eyes roam down to Guy's lips, his chest, and from then on over his whole body.

 

Guy tensed a little under Thranduil's gaze, it was different than what he had expected. Though he wore nothing anymore, having gotten rid of his clothes moments before, he still felt like Thranduil undressed him, getting to his soul and innermost core with every layer he stripped off – and it made him feel afraid and safe at the same time. Thranduil seemed to sense that conflict somehow, and he let a hand come to rest atop Guy's own, and the little amount of fear fled Guy's mind immediately.

 

“ _Av-'osto,_ ” Thranduil murmured, and the warm velvety tones of his voice made the last doubts disappear. Guy had never felt more safe than right this instant. Thranduil looked up at him again, making sure Guy was completely at ease, and when he was satisfied with what he saw, his eyes took up their journey over Guy's body again.

 

Eventually, they came to rest on Guy's loins, and Guy felt heat rush up into his cheeks as he saw Thranduil watching him so closely with a smile curling around his mouth. To make it worse, the elf lifted the hand that had before covered Guy's reassuringly and placed it on his navel, slowly dragging it over the small trail of dark hair leading to Guy's middle – and stopped only inches away from where Guy wanted him.

 

Thranduil smirked up at him, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes and he moved closer, his belly touching Guy's most sensitive part. The softness of the skin and flesh moving against his aching erection was almost too much and he forced himself to hold back a helpless cry.

 

“Are you pleased with what you saw, _hîr vuin_?” he managed to press out between gritted teeth, and gasped when Thranduil brushed his nose lovingly against his cheek.

 

“Immensely,” the Elven-king replied, teasingly running a finger around the base of Guy's length. “So do you, judging by your body's eager response.”

 

“ _Gellon ned i galar i chent lîn ned i gladhol_ ,” Guy replied with a shaky voice, and Thranduil laughed at that with a deep rumble that resonated through Guy's chest.

 

“How charming,” he replied. “Yet have I never known that my laughter can elicit such a … strong reaction from someone.” Thranduil quirked an eyebrow and smirked again. “However, I will take _this_ as a compliment,” he continued and gave Guy's length a short squeeze that sent his heart thumping hard and made his head fall back and he let out a moan that sounded even louder in the empty halls.

 

“Ssh, Sir Guy,” Thranduil whispered, carefully cupping the back of Guy's head and pulling him back so they were eye to eye. Thranduil's pupils were blown so wide that Guy could see himself in them – flushed, with tousled hair and full of want. “This isn't over yet.”

 

Thranduil ran his thumb gently, gently over Guy's bottom lip, and the touch electrified him. The elf was so close to him now, their noses nearly brushing, and Guy's mouth fell open slightly, breathing suddenly having becoming hard.

 

“I have yet to experience the taste of Dorwinion wine on another's lips,” Thranduil whispered, inching even closer. “Will you grant me the pleasure to taste it on yours?”

 

Guy swallowed, his chest heaving with erratic intakes of breath, and he nodded weakly as he felt Thranduil pulling him back down into the pool into a sitting position and the elf's legs pressing against his own as he straddled him and came to rest on his thighs, just inches away from Guy's hips and his aching middle.

 

“ _Le fael_ ,” Thranduil whispered and his voice sent shivers down Guy's spine. The Elven-King's hands both came to rest on his cheeks, cupping his face gently, and he touched his lips to Guy's with a tenderness Guy would not have expected from him.

 

Guy's eyes fluttered shut at the gentle press, and the kiss was everything he had imagined it to be, and so much more. Thranduil's lush mouth was indeed as kissable as he had assumed, soft and pliant under his own, and the wet slide of lips against lips made Guy's body tingle and ache and yearn for Thranduil's touch. Afraid to destroy the moment, he slowly and carefully brought his own hands up to rest them on Thranduil's slim waist, pressing down on the hip bones to keep him close, the feeling of the elf's bare, soft skin underneath his fingertips making him shiver, and Thranduil let him. If anything, he deepened the kiss eagerly, teeth gently grazing Guy's bottom lip and sucking ever so softly, and Guy couldn't help but moan quietly.

 

After an eternity that was over too soon, Thranduil pulled back, and when Guy forced his eyes to open, he marvelled at the beautiful sight in front of him. Thranduil's hands dropped to from Guy's face to his broad shoulders and he still sat on his lap, his lips reddened and kiss-swollen, shining with their mingled saliva in the dim-lit halls, eyes dark under half-closed lids.

 

They were still close, so close, and Guy felt Thranduil's warm breath ghost over his face, realising that it came just as quickly and shuddering as his own. The kiss had had effects on both of them, and it made Guy's heart jump in his chest to know that his King had enjoyed this intimate contact, that he had pleased him.

 

Thranduil did not utter a word, and none was needed as he carefully threaded his elegant fingers through Guy's hair that was damp from the humidity in the halls, from the evaporating water sloshing softly around their bodies. Thranduil seemed to wait for something, a sign, a word, anything that would grant him permission to continue.

 

And Guy was more than eager to give it to him.

 

“Taste me again,” he whispered, his voice a low growl. He had never had problems asking for what he wanted, and he supposed that this was one thing that made Thranduil and him so alike – they both knew what they wanted, and they both demanded it.

 

Thranduil leant forward again, crushing their mouths together in another kiss that wasn't at all gentle this time. Their lips met in a bruising clash, hungrily, both trying to gain the upper hand and it was messy and sloppy and perfect. Thranduil pressed himself closer to Guy's body, the noise of skin slapping against skin echoing through the empty halls, and Guy felt Thranduil hard against his body, just as aroused as he was, and he moaned into the elf's eager mouth. He let his hands slide down to Thranduil's buttocks, cupping them none-too-gently, and he gave a squeeze that made Thranduil groan out loud. Guy tugged Thranduil's bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, hard enough to draw blood, and he nibbled at the broken skin. Thranduil bent his fingers, grazing them over Guy's stubbled cheeks and chin, and he felt a sweet pain erupting all through his body as they moved to press themselves against each other, closer and closer, impossibly closer.

 

Thranduil's tongue found its way into Guy's waiting mouth and as their tongues touched, passionate and hungry, Guy tightened his grip on Thranduil's delicate arse, rolling both of them around so he was resting between Thranduil's legs and the elf was propped against the wall of the pool comfortably. Thranduil let him, tilting his hips upward to meet Guy's aching groin, dragging his fingers down Guy's back until they came to rest on his buttocks, pressing Guy tight against himself. Their erections were tightly pressed together between their hot bodies, and the friction was too much and not enough at the same time, and the jolt of electricity that Guy felt at the touch made him buck his hips and rut against Thranduil's pelvis helplessly. It seemed the elf felt the same as he responded in kind, and Guy briefly wondered how quickly they had come from a gentle kiss to this almost animalistic search for friction and release.

 

They kissed for what seemed like hours, tongues dancing around each other, lips meeting over and over again, teeth clinking, nails scratching and clawing in an attempt to bring the other impossibly closer. Eventually, they parted for a breath of highly needed air, and when Guy dived in for another kiss, Thranduil murmured against his lips, “We should move this to someplace else.”

 

Guy pressed his mouth against Thranduil's again, ignoring what he said for the sheer need of more more more _more_ , but Thranduil gently parted from him with one last lingering peck, then framed his face with his hands. “My bed is more comfortable, my good Sir Guy. Believe me.”

 

Guy stared at him, hair hanging into his face, panting heavily, his arms shaking where they were propped up on the ground of the spring. He did see the necessity in Thranduil's suggestion, however, so he slowly got up and climbed out of the pool, fully aware that Thranduil's eyes were resting on his arse as he did so.

 

Thranduil followed him shortly afterwards, and when he stood straight and tall in front of Guy, it was the first time he could get a good look at him. And what a look it was! Thranduil's cock was just as erect as Guy's, and as elegant and lean as his whole figure. Strong legs and slim ankles, graceful feet supporting a well-toned, beautiful body and it took all the strength Guy had not to throw himself at the elf and keep kissing him. Thranduil grabbed his hand tightly, and let out a joyful laugh – one that was so uncharacteristic for him, but simply endearing and attractive -, and led Guy to his large bed where he laid himself down on his back and dragged Guy on top of him and immediately, they were back to kissing each other feverishly.

 

They did not care that the silk bedsheets soaked through with the water that dripped of their slick, wet bodies, they did not care at all. All that mattered was them, only them, and while they kissed, their hands took up the exploration of each other's bodies.

 

Guy was motivated to take his time, to explore every inch of Thranduil's body, to kiss and to cherish and to map, but when Thranduil raked his fingers over the soft skin on Guy's bottom, when their feet touched in a heated movement, when their chests pressed close and their hips collided over and over and over again, he couldn't hold back. His kisses grew more urgent and he moved to slide a hand between their bodies to wrap it around them, and Thranduil took the cue, kissing him softly on his nose and uttered a word of patience. Then Thranduil slid down Guy's body, leaving a trail of wet kisses all over his skin, nibbling at the soft flesh of his belly and licking the insides of his thighs until Guy squirmed above him and begged for Thranduil to touch him, and Thranduil _did_. He cupped Guy's balls with his fingers, caressing them with the full purpose of driving him mad, and Guy tugged helplessly at the sheets, clenching his fingers in them, and then, suddenly, Thranduil's tongue was on his cock, tracing the vein, the head, toying with the slit teasingly, and it was so much, and Guy whined and screamed and breathed hard and quick, his hips bucking up into the air to meet a non-existing friction.

 

“Thranduil, please,” he begged, his voice raw, and not caring if he should not have used his King's informal name, but he was dizzy and light-headed and happy and _needed_ him – and Thranduil gave him what he wanted.

 

He licked another stripe up Guy's cock until he reached the tip and sucked it into his mouth gently, the warmth engulfing Guy made his skin tingle and his length twitch eagerly. Thranduil took him in a bit more, and looked up at him. “Watch,” he commanded, the muscles in his mouth closing against Guy's shaft as he spoke, the deep voice vibrating along the sensitive skin, and Guy had to force himself to open his eyes and watch Thranduil's beautiful head between his legs and sucking on his erection, and it was such an arousing sight that he moaned again and Thranduil smirked around him before he closed his eyes and began bobbing his head up and down with delight. Guy cried out as Thranduil took him in deeper and deeper, his tongue cleverly swirling around the tip with every movement up, and his fingers curled around the base of his shaft and around his balls, and one of Guy's hands travelled to Thranduil's hair, tangling his fingers in it, twisting in the sheets.

 

Thranduil let him slip out of his mouth, gently biting the sensitive skin right next to his shaft. “Don't,” he growled, making it clear that he did not want Guy to control him, or his head, and he grabbed Guy's wrists and pinned them to the bed, then licked his lips and sucked him back in, inch by inch, and had Guy writhing again in a matter of seconds.

 

The longer he kept going, the more pleasure Guy felt building up where Thranduil's mouth was and he knew he was not going to last much longer. “If... you keep going,” he managed to moan, but not further, but Thranduil seemed to take the cue and gave Guy one last long, lingering lick, ending with a kiss to the tip, then pulled off with an obscene noise, saliva shining on his mouth and chin and Guy's cock and Guy gave a complaining groan at the loss but soon, Thranduil was lying on top of him again, kissing him, rutting his own pelvis against Guy's, and Guy tasted himself on Thranduil's lips and tongue. Their kiss grew messy and their lips travelled from mouth to jaw and neck, and when Guy nibbled at Thranduil's ear lobe, the elf groaned low, deepening his thrusts against Guy's cock.

 

“I need you,” he breathed into Guy's ear, and Guy responded quickly by wrapping his legs around Thranduil's back, ankles crossed. The friction and press increased deliciously and Thranduil pressed his brow to Guy's shoulder as he slipped one hand between them and took them both into one large hand, jerking them rhythmically to their thrusts. “It's not enough,” Thranduil breathed, “I need more, I need you in me.”

 

Guy was only too happy to oblige and made to turn them both around, licking a wet stripe down Thranduil's neck, belly, cock. He grew more desperate by the second, wanting to get inside his King as soon as possible, but he knew he needed to prepare him, open and loosen him up for him, so he pressed his nose into the coarse hair at the base of Thranduil's cock, taking in his earthy scent, and let his fingers slip first into his mouth, then between the elf's legs in search for his entrance. Thranduil was propped up on his elbows, watching him, mouth wide open and cheeks flushed, and he looked more gorgeous than ever before.

 

Guy could not resist this sight, and he wanted to taste him, had fantasised about sucking Thranduil off ever since he had seen him for the very first time, and so he nosed at Thranduil's cock softly, smelling the musky scent, and pressed soft kisses to it, over and over again, before swallowing him down in one swift movement, enjoying the full feeling and taste of Thranduil's erection in his mouth and at the back of his throat while his fingers teasingly tickled the rim of Thranduil's entrance.

 

Thranduil was making high-pitched noises, not quite moan, not quite shriek, but it was arousing nevertheless to see his King come so undone by his actions and Guy felt urged on, and carefully, carefully, pressed a finger against Thranduil's hole, gently pressing in, waiting until the first ring of muscle relaxed under his touch and when he slipped it in deeper, both of them gasped out at the same time.

 

“More,” Thranduil breathed out, head falling back against his pillows, toes curling in pleasure. Guy moved his finger inside Thranduil, twisting, turning, crooking, softening him and then gave in to his plea and added a second digit, scissoring them, opening him. Thranduil cried out, pressing himself down tighter on Guy's fingers, sweat glistening on his alabaster skin, his cock twitching eagerly in Guy's mouth.

 

The moment Guy added a third finger, he pulled off of Thranduil's cock who was so dizzy with pleasure that he didn't even notice, and he kissed his way down to where his fingers had disappeared inside the elf's body, fucking him with clever twists and bends and as he brushed one certain spot, Thranduil yelled his name, his hips lifting off the bed. Guy pulled out his fingers – and this time, Thranduil _did_ complain -, and pressed a kiss to Thranduil's hole instead, then let his tongue slip out and tease the rim slightly, and Thranduil's breathing hitched as Guy let his tongue press past the muscles, so relaxed now, and he smelled him and tasted him and felt him at the same time, and above him, Thranduil was moaning and crying out, and Guy closed his eyes to let all of this sink in. It was so much better than he had imagined, so much better, and he wanted to keep going forever if it had not been for Thranduil stopping him with a quiet “Wait”.

 

Guy looked up at him, saddened by the loss of Thranduil on his tongue, and waited for another command.

 

“Fuck me, Guy,” Thranduil said, voice hoarse and hair a mess, his white skin flushed everywhere. It was only then that Guy noticed his own cock hanging heavy between his legs, twitching and aching at the prospect of entering this beautiful creature in front of him soon and he was about to lie down between Thranduil's legs when Thranduil sat up, grabbed him by the shoulders and turned them around. Guy lay flat on his back, staring up at confusion in Thranduil who straddled him and sank down onto his lap, kissing him thoroughly before reaching behind him and grabbing Guy's cock.

 

“Guide me in,” he said breathlessly, and Guy put a hand over Thranduil's and one on his hips to steady him as he slowly, painfully slowly eased himself down on Guy's erection until he was sitting on his lap again, fully, Guy buried completely inside him. Thranduil began to move around him, carefully first, riding him with a tenderness and gentleness that made Guy's eyes water. His hands trailed over Thranduil's legs and hips and belly and wherever he could reach, and Thranduil leaned forward and kissed him again, tongue swiping over Guy's bottom lip.

 

He then sped up his movements, eager now, helplessly lost to the sensation of pleasure and lust washing over him, and Guy's hips bucked up on their own accord, hard, and he fucked into Thranduil as quickly as he could, not caring how fast this might be over. He wanted to find release inside his King, wanted to cherish every moment, every sensation, wanted to remember the heat and the clench of muscles around his cock as Thranduil rode him, head thrown back, so open and vulnerable with his walls lowered, and he was _beautiful_ in this moment.

 

Their cries grew desperate, mingling and forming a harmony together, a song of love and passion in their very own rhythm, and when Guy felt Thranduil clench around him, he grabbed his hips hard and pulled him closer to himself, changing the angle, and he thrust up faster and faster and Thranduil's mouth went slack and Guy knew he had hit the right spot again, so he kept up his speed, fucking into him as hard as possible, grabbing Thranduil's cock and jerking his hand over it in time with his thrusts.

 

Thranduil didn't last much longer.

 

Guy felt more than saw warm stripes of Thranduil's peak of pleasure drip over his hand and onto his belly, and the elf's high-pitched moans as he rode himself through it was enough to tip Guy over the edge, too, and he spilled himself inside his King, the world going blissfully white for a moment.

 

When the waves of pleasure ebbed away, Thranduil kissed Guy weakly, their lips just barely meeting. When Guy slipped out of him, the elf grunted in complaint but Guy kissed him again to make up for it, and Thranduil seemed content with that. Together they lay with heavy bones and weak limbs in a tight embrace, eye lids fluttering shut. No words were spoken, no whispers shared, but they felt their thanks and their gratefulness in their loving embrace.

 

Elven-king and Man, two unlikely beings, limbs tangled and lips meeting, hearts beating the same way.

 

“Sleep, _meleth nîn_ ,” Thranduil whispered, and Guy did.

 

That night he dreamt of happiness and love and a future with his King, as impossible as it was. But hope always dies last, doesn't it?

 

 

 

**~ fin**


End file.
